The Biker Mice Meet Dog Boy
by EmeraldDragon
Summary: When Limburger brings in a group of warrior kids from the feudal era things don't go quite as planned. *Biker Mice/Inu-Yasha crossover*
1. Enterance

****

Disclaimer: Guess what. I don't own Inu-Yasha or the Biker Mice. I'm sure you're shocked.

A/N: Rating is due to bad language (Inu-Yasha) and latter blood references and violence.

**__**

The Biker Mice Meet Dog Boy

Chapter 1

Entrance

Lawrence Limburger leaned purposefully over the book on his desk. To the casual observer it would look like the pompous, over weight, purple clad businessman were slacking off on the job. But of course, the casual observer would probably not be informed as to Limburger's true propose. For this was no ordinary businessman, in an ordinary office, reading an ordinary book. This man was in fact a Plutarkian, a race of smelly fish humanoids who seek to buy up other planets to steal their natural resources, having used up all of their own.

But what about the book, you ask. It is perfectly ordinary book. One might find it at a library. The title? Myths and Legends of Feudal Japan. The story in question? The Legend of Inu-Yasha and The Shikon no Tama (Jewel of Four-Souls). The Legend goes that once a Shinto priestess charged with guarding the Shikon no Tama and a half demon named Inu-Yasha fell in love. But they were betrayed. The priestess died and was cremated, taking the jewel with her to the next world. The half demon was pinned to a tree, sealed in an endless sleep, for 50 years. Then the Priestess' reincarnation appeared and with her came the Shikon no Tama. The girl released Inu-Yasha from his prison. Through a slight accident the precious jewel was shattered. The two then set out on a quest to collect all the fragments before they could fall into the wrong hands. Along the way a Kitsune (fox) demon cub, a monk, and a demon huntress joined them. After the final battle with the evil one the group is said to have simply disappeared. But what can a Chicago based planetary conquistador want with such a legend from the other side of the world? When you have the greatest technology in the universe at your disposal, anything is possible.

"Karbunkle!" Limburger snapped at his vidphone. The image of an insect-like scientist with a mop of red hair appeared on the screen before him.

"Yes your cream cheeseyness?" he asked in a very raspy subservient voice.

"Is it ready?"

"Yes sir. I am on my way to your office now."

"Good, Hurry up!" He turned towards the center of the room as the screen blinked off. He watched impatiently as a trap door opened in the floor of the office and Karbunkle and a strange ray gun like devise rose to fill the void.

"May I introduce," Karbunkle hissed with delight and lovingly pat the invention beside him, "my newest invention. It can bring any characters from any story to life."

"Good. I want to the five main characters from this story." He held up the open book to the demented doctor. He examined it for a moment.

"But…but these are the good guys. Wouldn't you prefer the evil one?" 

"The evil one failed! Besides, my dear doctor," Limburger replied and leaned back into his chair, "the good are always so much easier to manipulate."

"Of course. I did not think of such things, but you your over ripeness are pure genius."

"I know. Now get on with it." The doctor gave an evil chuckle before lying the book on the ground and moving behind his ray gun. He began pushing buttons, twisting dials, and pulling levers. Then he pointed the ray gun at the book, stepped back, and pressed a large red button on one of his omnipresent remotes. There were several flashes of light. The first was red, then green, then purple, then pink, and finally silver. As the final flash cleared five new figures filled the office.

The first was the half dog demon Inu-Yasha. He looked to be about seventeen with thick silver white hair that reached the back of his knees. His bright golden eyes darted around the room and his hand instinctively went to the Katana at his hip. He was dressed in a red kimono like top with matching M. C. Hammer type pants, no shoes, and a rosary around his neck. The nails of his hands bore a strong resemblance to sharp claws. His most striking feature, however, where the two triangle shaped, white dog-ears atop his head. He had just enough time to choke out "What in seven hells is that smell?" before passing out.

Next to him, stood a rather modern looking girl named Kagome. She had raven hair that fell to the middle of her back and pretty blue eyes. She was dressed in a Japanese style school uniform with a green mini skirt and sailor back. She stood holding a bicycle and on her back was an enormous yellow backpack. She looked around in mild curiosity and confusion.

In the basket of the bicycle was an auburn haired child that looked to be about six years old though he was hardly bigger then a large baby. He had tiny fox paw shaped feet, a puffy foxtail, and pointy elf ears. His large green eyes surveyed the new surroundings with child like interest. The little one was dressed in a navy kimono with light blue leaf patterns over laid and a ginger colored vest. He was Shippou, the Kitsune demon cub. Just like Inu-Yasha, he quickly grabbed his nose and passed out.

Next to Kagome, stood the monk Miroku. A nineteen year old ebony haired boy who's short tresses were pulled back in a small pony tail and the base of his head. He held his Buddhist staff in a protective way as he looked around the room. He was dressed in classic robes of black and purple. Around his right hand and wrist was a piece of purple cloth wrapped in a rosary.

Next to him was the sixteen year old Sango. Her black hair was tied in a ponytail and her hand was holding a six-foot long boomerang in front of her. She was dressed in a black and pink leather cat suit like armor. Her blue eyes darted suspiciously about the room. At her side was a Katana. On her shoulder was a small two-tailed, red eyed, cream colored cat with black feet, tails tips, and ears; its name was Kirara. 

"Ahhh, My friends." Limburger purred. The three still conscious members of the group jumped and looked at him. All three humans wrinkled up their noses as his unique smell reached their less sensitive noses.

"Who are you?" Miroku asked suspiciously, stepping forward to protect the two females.

"Why," Limburger cooed softly as he leaned on his desk, "I have a proposition for you. I have a trio of mice…*aham* demons that I am having trouble with. They reek havoc on this city and no matter what I do I can not get rid of them. I also believe them to posses a piece of the jewel you are searching for. I have no interest in the jewel and if you rid me of those meddlesome mice I will be happy to allow you to keep it." The group exchanged looks before dropping their guard.

"Oh." Kagome said stepping forward a friendly smile on her face, "My name is Kagome and we'll be happy to help. But could you give use some clue as to where we might locate these demons and for that matter, where we are?"

"Ahhh yes," Limburger said taking a file from his desk, "You are in Chicago, Illinois, USA. And the year is 2003. These," he handed the file to Kagome, "are your targets." Kagome opened the folder to reveal four pictures. The first was of a tan furred humanoid mouse with green reflective shades over his eyes and red antenna. He was dressed in a black leather vest, tight jeans, and boots. Under the picture was the word Throttle. The second was a gray furred mouse with and eye patch on his left eye, his right looked cat like, and he also had antenna. His right arm was made of metal. He was dressed in a red and blue chest plate, tight jeans, and black boots. The word Modo was printed under this picture. The third picture was of a white furred mouse with antenna and a metal mask covering his half of his face. He was also wearing tight jeans and boots, but only had two bandoleers crossing his chest. Vinnie was printed beneath this picture. The final picture was of a small motorcycle repair shop with three motorcycles, a black Harley, a purple/ blue fat-boy, and red racing bike parked just inside the garage. Miroku and Sango looked over her shoulder with about a thousand questions in their eyes.

"I'll explain later." Kagome sighed.

************************************************************

Inu-Yasha and Co. were sitting on the roof of a building over looking the Last Chance Garage, the two demons having returned from their stink induced faint.

"Let me get this straight Lady Kagome." Miroku began, "We are in your time, but did not pass through the well. And this Mo-toe-sigh-kill re-pear shop is where the fragment is."

"Yeah…" Kagome started to answer.

"What's a Mo-toe-sigh-kill?" Shippou asked from Kagome's lap.

"It's like my bicycle only it moves without peddling." Kagome answered.

"Magic?"

"Sorta."

"Feh!" Inu-Yasha snorted, "I don't see why we don't just go grab the shard."

"That's just it Inu-Yasha, I don't sense any shards. Not in that building or in this whole city." Kagome said with a frown. Inu-Yasha gave her a surprised look.

"But Kagome-chan," Sango interjected, "Why would that man tell us there was a shard here if it was not true?" Kagome's frown deepened.

"I don't know. But I don't trust that man."

*******************************************************

"Damn, those mice." Charlene 'Charley' Davidson, the owner of The Last Chance garage, grumbled. She was an auburn-haired, green-eyed women dressed in black jeans, boots, and a sky blue button up shirt. "Always leaving me with all the work." She was hunched over a very advanced looking piece weaponry.

"Excuse me?" a timid female voice called from behind her, making Charley jump. She turned to see Kagome standing in the doorway of the garage. She was pushing her bike; the chain was hanging free. "I was wondering if you could help me?" Charley smiled and quickly covered her work.

"Of course." Five minutes later Kagome's bike was repaired and the two females were deep in conversation.

"You know this isn't the best part of town to be wandering around. What brings you here?"

"Well…" Kagome began when the sounds of motorcycle engines and hard rock music drowned her out. Kagome didn't need to turn to know who had just arrived. Charley did her best to give her a calming look. Very slowly Kagome looked over her shoulder and turned to face the three rather surprised looking mice. She gulped and took a step back. She vaguely registered Charley saying something about them being friends and not hurting her. For and instant in Kagome's brain instinct warred with reason. Somehow she knew Charley was right, but it is not everyday that one sees six-foot tall motorcycle riding mice, and Kagome was attacked by demons on a regular basis. Instinct won out. Kagome screamed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Ok this one wasn't very funny, I know. But it will be. 


	2. The Things History Leaves Out

A/N: I only got one review, and it had threat against not continuing in it…Oh well I had fun writing this and that's what really matters. **Misao CG:** I'm glad you like it.

**__**

The Biker Mice Meet Dog Boy

Chapter 2

The Things History Leaves Out

"KAGOME!!!!" The mice whirled around to see a silver haired boy leap off the roof of a nearby building with a fang shaped sword, approximately the size of Vinnie, raised over his head coming down on them with incredible speed.

"Inu-Yasha SIT!" Kagome yelled. The beads on the boy's neck glowed bright white and he plummeted about 20ft face first into the ground. The sword stuck into the concrete, quivering. A moment later it turned into a rather beat up looking Katana.

"BITCH!!!" The boy screamed his face still firmly in the ground. Kagome rushed passed the mice and knelt down next to him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she pleaded.

"Your sorry!!!!" He yelled finally prying his face off the ground and towering over her. The mice were surprised to see that he was not only able to talk, but looked entirely unhurt. "BITCH!! You screamed and I came to rescue you. And for that you sit me, Wench!"

"That's no way to talk to a lady!" Modo growled.

"Shut up, Bastard!" was the boy's response. The three mice growled at him, but his attention was back on the girl at his feet.

"But Inu-Yasha," Kagome pleaded, giving him her best puppy dog eyes, "They didn't hurt me, just surprised me." Inu-Yasha just growled and looked back at her with a deadly glare. After a brief staring match Inu-Yasha turned his back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Feh! Do as you wish bitch, but don't come to me when you need help." Kagome smiled happily at her victory.

"Lady Kagome!" Miroku called as he and Sango raced towards the scene, Shippou and Kirara on their respective shoulders. Miroku was getting ready to take the rosary from his hand and Sango had her boomerang at the ready.

While Kagome hurriedly explained the situation to the four new arrivals, Vinnie and Modo looked at Throttle, Throttle looked to Charley, and Charley stared at the scene in utter bewilderment.

****************************************************************

"Now let me get this straight," Throttle started. The two groups were not sitting around in Charley's den. Kagome was seated on the couch with Charley on her right and Sango on her left. Miroku was sitting on the floor near Sango with his staff resting across his lap. Inu-Yasha was sitting on the floor near Kagome's feet, arms and legs crossed, head slightly bowed, eyes closed, and looking rather grumpy. Shippou was sitting in Charley's lap, sucking on a lollypop and being idly petted by the mechanic. Kirara slept comfortably in Sango's lap. Throttle and Modo were seated in the two armchairs and Vinnie was leaning against a nearby wall with his arms crossed over his chest and a weary eye on the two-tailed cat. "The five of you are from Feudal Japan and were summoned here by Limburger to slay us because we are demons?" Throttle asked in disbelief. The whole thing sounded absurd, then again, Limburger had done some strange things in the past.

"That's right." Kagome answered, "But you don't seem to be doing the things he claimed you were, nor do you have any Jewel Shards."

"Old tuna tush is really scraping the bottom of the barrel." Modo chuckled, "Ah mean you're just a bunch of kids."

"Feh!" Inu-Yasha snorted with out moving, "I could take you three weak bastards any time." Throttle cocked an eyebrow at him in amusement. Modo rolled his eye. Vinnie shook his head and chuckled.

"Inu-Yasha, be nice." Kagome scolded. 'Feh' was the only response.

"I didn't think this place could survive another Vinnie size ego, Charley-girl." The tan furred mouse commented. The comment received a round of snickers and two indigent snorts.

"Ignore the dog boy," Shippou said between giggles, "He's just a big jerk." With out even opening his eyes the said demon punched the smaller demon in the head. Shippou half flew, half fell out of Charley's lap, a large lump decorating his head.

"HEY!" In an instant Modo was on his feet, his single eye glowing bright red, "That's no way to treat a child!" He towered over the white haired teen in a manner that should have made anyone cower. Inu-Yasha, however, didn't even seem to acknowledge his presence. "Hey, Ah'm talking to you!"

"And…" was the reply.

"Someone ot'a teach you some manners!"

"Who? A Fucking waste of fur like you?" At this point both Throttle and Vinnie were on their feet, ready to pry their larger bro off the teen if need be.

"Kid, quit while you're ahead." Throttle advised sternly. Both mice knew how dangerous Modo could be if he lost control; which he was dangerously close to doing at this moment.

"Better yet," Vinnie added, "quit while you **_have_** a head." Modo was completely oblivious to the room around him. The only thing he could see was the insufferable white haired boy sitting before him. In one swift motion he swung at the boy, and nearly fell face first on to the ground. In a movement much faster then the mice had ever seen, Inu-Yasha had dodged and was now in a half crouch several feet away. He held his clawed hands in a talon like position, his ears were laid back, and he gave off an unmistakable growl.

"SIT!" The beads of the rosary lit up and Inu-Yasha crashed face first into the floor. This was followed by a long string of muffled curses. The odd display was enough to snap Modo from his anger. Kagome stepped calmly between the two males and looked down at the dog demon as he pried himself off the floor. 

"What the hell is the matter with you bitch? He attacked me and I get sat for it!" He roared at the raven-haired girl. Kagome was unfazed, and simply looked back at him with her arms calmly crossed.

"Of course, you're right Inu-Yasha." Kagome said sweetly. Inu-Yasha opened his mouth to retort, then closed it in surprise as her words registers. "He did attack you," In a blink of an eye Kagome turned from sweet talk to enraged yelling, "But we are Guests here and he only did it because you can't be nice to me or Shippou! Now, sit boy!" CRASH! All the mice and Charley could do was stare at the scene as Inu-Yasha once again let out a string of curses.

"You know Inu-Yasha," Miroku said stepping up next to him as he stood, "Perhaps if you treated Lady Kagome more like the beautiful young creature she is, you wouldn't find yourself eating dirt so often."

"Oh and you are one to talk about how to treat a girl…" Inu-Yasha retorted dusting off his clothes.

"Of course I am." The rest of his group gave him dubious looks. "Allow me to demonstrate." He turned to Charley, got down on one knee, and took her hand. Vinnie sent the monk's back a death glare and Shippou and Kirara wisely sought refuge with Kagome. "My Lady, your eyes are like the deepest emeralds, your hair the color of fall leaves. Just being in your presence for a moment is enough to make me happy for a lifetime. I know no words that can describe your beauty." Charley couldn't help but blush, the mice never talked like this, "But there is one question I must ask…"

"Here it comes…" Shippou said, a slight smile on his face.

"I hope they beat you black and blue." Inu-Yasha added. Miroku went on unfazed by the comments.

"…Will you bear my child?" Charley burst out laughing, Throttle's jaw dropped, Modo blushed about ten different shades of red, and both mice had to restrain Vinnie who at that moment was letting out a string of rather colorful words. Not that Vinnie could have done much, because with a well-practiced swing of her over-sized boomerang, Sango had knocked the monk out cold. Inu-Yasha, Kagome, and Shippou just stood there looking exasperated with the whole thing.

"Pervert!" Sango muttered. 

"Is he…Ok?" Charley asked as she tried to regain control of her laughter. The angry girl looked down at the priest to see he wasn't moving. Sango knelt down next to him and gently prodded the monk with her finger. Unseen by her, Miroku's hand moved slowly up and grabbed her ass. Sango blanched.

"You perverted Priest!" she screamed and hit him in the head again with the giant boomerang.

"Yeah, he's fine." Kagome sighed, "We had better get going. We need to find some where to stay."

"You can stay here." Charley offered. Kagome's face lit up.

"Really! Thank you, Oh thank you!" Kagome bowed deeply in thanks.

"Not a problem." Charley said waving her hand dismissively, "You girls can sleep in the guest room and the couch will folds out for the boys. Besides, with the look of those two," She gestured towards Inu-Yasha and Shippou, "You'd have a hard time finding a hotel. Even in Chi-town"

"Sweetheart, don't you think the guys should stay with us?" Vinnie asked eyeing Miroku, who was just returning to consciousness, and idly rubbing his knuckles. This action didn't go unnoticed.

"I don't think any one would be alive in the morning if I did Vinnie." Charley replied dryly.

"But…"

"I got to go with Charley on this one." Throttle cut him off and placed a restraining hand on the white furred mouse's shoulder. Vinnie looked back at his bro as if to argue, but seemed to think better of it. Throttle inwardly sighed. This was going to be one of those industrial size bottle of aspirin events.

"I'm hungry." Shippou whined from Kagome's shoulder.

"Me too." Inu-Yasha chimed in. Kagome smiled at them.

"I have some Raman in my bag back down stairs. I'll make you some if Charlene-sama doesn't mind me using her kitchen." She said looking to the older woman for permission.

"Of course you can. And just call me Charley." The mechanic said with another dismissive wave of her hand. Kagome gave another deep bow before hurrying down the stairs to the garage bay, Shippou in tow. The room fell quiet for a moment.

"I guess we better go get some food too, Charley-girl" Throttle said quietly, "You going to be ok here?" His eyes absently shifted between the monk and the demon, who at the moment had a confused look on his face.

"Of course I am…" Charley replied. Vinnie opened his mouth to say something but Inu-Yasha interrupted.

"What is that disgusting smell?" The mice nosed the air, "It's almost like rancid…"

"Grease!" Modo snapped. At that moment a high pitched scream echoed up from the garage. The two groups took off at a dead run, Inu-Yasha far in the lead, through the hall, down the stairs, and into the garage. Standing in the middle of the room was a large, dim-witted looking man, dressed in green overalls and a red baseball cap. Grease dripped from every pore on his body. He was holding a thrashing Kagome by the waist, trying to control her--with little success, and Shippou was biting at his calf. The man rid himself of the angry Kitsune clinging to his leg with a violent kick. The group came to a halt only a few meters in front of him, Sango skillfully catching the flying fur-ball. The three mice glowered at him, but nothing compared the death glare Inu-Yasha was giving him. It was a glare that promised pain, and a lot of it.

"Let her go Greasepit!" Modo growled.

"Heh, heh. What is youse mouses ganna do about it. Mister Limburger said to make sure these stupid kids got their job done. And if they didn't, Ah was to take this girl and…" That was about as far as the greasy goon got. In a flash of red and silver, Inu-Yasha had crossed the room. Greasepit now found himself in a precarious position. He was being held several feet off the ground by the furious half demon. The single clawed hand that held his throat was squeezing so tightly that not only was it cutting off his air, but the claws were bringing forth several rivulets of blood. The arm that had moments ago held the struggling Kagome was now bent at an odd angle. The said girl was in the protective hold of Inu-Yasha's free arm. Inu-Yasha looked up at him and growled as he tightened his grip.

"Inu-Yasha…" Kagome said softly from his side. The ear closest to the girl flickered in her direction, but he gave no other sign that he heard her. "Please…" His growl grew louder for a moment, then he spoke in a voice that was little more then a snarl.

"Tell your boss to fuck off." Then he added in an even more menacing voice, "And if you ever come near Kagome again, you won't live to tell about it!" With that he dropped Greasepit to the ground. The oversized goon scrabbled back as best he could before turning and running into the fading light of evening. The demon boy continued to glare at him long after he had faded from everyone else's sight, before turning to girl still in his arm.

"You ok, Kagome?" He asked gently. The anger and arrogance he had shown a short time ago gone from his face. She nodded as he reached up to her face and wiped away a drop of grease from her face with his thumb.

"Oh, Mama!" Modo muttered, being the first of the mice to find his voice.

"I'll second that." Vinnie added. Throttle only nodded and Charley gaped. Miroku looked up at the reaction on the three mice and one woman, with a knowing smile.

"For all their fighting, those two care very deeply for each other. And woe to anyone who wishes harm on Lady Kagome." The monk said wisely. He turned to walk up the stairs, but not before grabbing Sango's ass and ducking the punch that followed. 


	3. Just Kids

****

Nova S: I'm glad you are enjoying it. ^_^

****

Misoa CG: _::gasp gasp::_ Glad you are enjoying the fic. But if you suffocate me I can't finish.

**__**

The Biker Mice Meet Dog Boy

Chapter 3

Just Kids…

Throttle leaned against the wall and gazed out of one of the removed score panels over looking the playing field. His thoughts were wondering, but kept coming back to that Inu-Yasha kid. The image of him lifting Greasepit up by his throat was still fresh in his mind. What was this kid capable of? If that Kagome girl hadn't stepped in, would Greasepit still be alive? Or Modo for that matter?

"Hey Bro." The aforementioned mouse asked, "You ok?" Throttle turned back to look at his bros. Vinnie was taking his frustrations, probably over Miroku, out on a punching bag and Modo was lying on his bed idly tossing a football up and down.

"Yeah, Just thinkin'." He answered and looked back out at the city.

"Doesn't that hurt your head?" Vinnie teased as he stopped his assault for a breather.

"Not if you used to it." Throttle teased back with a grin. Modo chuckled and Vinnie snorted.

"Naw, Seriously," Modo asked, "What about?"

"That Inu-Yasha kid. Just wondering what he is capable of. I know he's fast and strong, but How fast and How strong?"

"You don't thing Charley is in danger do you." Vinnie asked cautiously, looking ready to run for his bike if Throttle gave the word.

"No. The only times he has shown open aggression was when that Kagome girl was in trouble or he felt threatened." He shook his head and grinned, "I guess we should just be thankful he's on our side."

**********************************************************

Greasepit stood, in a wastebasket, trembling in fear as he explained the events of the night to his boss. He clutched his arm, now in a sling, protectively close to his body and pointed to the bandages around his injured neck when he described being attacked. 

Limburger pursed his lips as he took this information in. Had he expected the greasy lackey to succeed in catching one human girl? Not really, but he had had his hopes. He sighed as he turned to look out the window at the dying light and rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration. He had picked this group for two reasons: 1) to throw off the mice with their age and 2) because they were the best he had heard off in all the myths and legends he had read.

Now he needed to get rid of them before they became too tight with the mice. But if Greasepit's description of events was correct, and judging from the injuries they were, Inu-Yasha was stronger then he had anticipated. He would need… something… the kid couldn't break. Something…

***********************************************************

Charley Davidson woke the next morning to a series of noises that made the mice sound quiet.

"KAGOME! I'm hungry!!!" Inu-Yasha yelled at an ungodly level.

"It's too early to get up!" Shippou whined in response.

"Shut up Brat!!"

"OWW! Kagome, Inu-Yasha hit me!"

"Sit boy!"

CRASH!

"BITCH!"

"Miroku, you pervert!" That was Sango.

SMACK!

Charley groggily rolled over and looked at her clock, 4:30 am. The owner of the Last Chance rolled over and pulled her pillow over her head. Tomorrow the mice got them. No matter the consequences.

At 7:00 Charley made her way down the stairs to the garage bay and the kitchen behind. She entered the kitchen to find her guests and the mice sitting around in various states of mood. Kagome was cheerfully serving stacks of pancakes, blueberry if her nose was right. The mice each accepted their plate gratefully, only Vinnie looked slightly horrified that Kirara was begging food from him. Inu-Yasha was sitting on the floor attacking a bowl of Raman noodles. All the other guests where sitting at the table trying to eat their pancakes by using their knife and fork like chopsticks, with very little success.

"Good Morning!" Kagome chirped, "I made breakfast." She placed a plate of pancakes at the last place setting. Charley slide into her chair next to Vinnie and gave the girl an appreciative smile before Kagome turned to help her friends use their utensils properly.

"You're a very good cook Miss. Kagome-ma'am. These pancakes are as good as my Mama usta' make." Modo complimented. Kagome blushed, and Inu-Yasha growled.

"I must agree Lady Kagome." Miroku add, having finally gotten a bit in his mouth, "These pan-cakes are quit appealing. Just like my dear Sango."

"Don't push your luck, Monk." Sango glared and scooted her chair way from him. That was this moment that Inu-Yasha decided to voice the question that seemed to have been bugging him. Charley suddenly found him right in her face, and he was… sniffing her.

"You smell and look like a bitch, but you dress like a man. Why?" He asked in a totally innocent tone. The mice gave him strange looks, the rest of his friends seemed to be waiting for the answer, and Kagome gave him a patient smile.

"Inu-Yasha," Kagome said pulling him out of Charley's face by one of his long locks, "In my time it is perfectly acceptable for women to wear pants."

"Why?" he asked, again in perfect innocence.

"It's just the way things are now." Kagome replied, "Like how girls can move out on their own even if they are not married." Inu-Yasha's features darkened.

"You will NOT be moving out without a mate!" His choice of words caused a round of blushing.

"No, I'm NOT having this conversation with You." And so an argument commenced. It ended with the customary 'SIT' and 'BITCH'. Charley looked down at the half demon, which was currently kissing her floor, in confusion.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. But, What the Hell?"

"Huh?" Kagome asked, her face still flushed with anger.

"Every time you say 'sit' he goes face first into the ground."

"Oh, the subduing spell. It's the rosary, it's magic. All I have to do is say the s-word and he makes friends with the ground. Originally it was to keep him from killing me, but now it just keeps him in line…most of the time."

"Why would he want to kill you?" Vinnie asked, his brew furrowed in concern.

"I don't want to talk about it." Kagome said flatly.

"You wouldn't happen to have, oh say…three more of those on you, would you?" Charley asked. She couldn't hide the smile as the three mice stiffened.

"No I don't, sorry." Kagome replied her smile matching Charley's. The mice relaxed.

*********************************************************

The two groups passed the day trying to concoct a plan to get Inu-Yasha and Co. back to where they belonged. The fact that none of the kids remembered how they had gotten into Limburger's tower didn't help. The group had taken a break to clear their heads. Charley had gone back to working on a weapon for one of the bikes and the mice were giving the bikes a once over. Kagome was trying to teach Shippou to read one of her books, Miroku was currently unconscious on the floor with an angry Sango looming over him, and Inu-Yasha was sitting on the floor in his classic arms and legs folded, head bowed, eyes closed, don't-talk-to-me-I'm-thinking pose. 

"Well," Vinnie thought out loud, "We can always go with the classic rush-in-beat-Limburger-and-Karbunkle-till-they-do-what-we-tell-them routine."

"It's tested and proven." Modo chimed in.

"And you got to love the classics." Throttle added.

"Yeah, but that doesn't solve the problem with Inu-Yasha and Shippou passing out from the smell." Kagome pointed out. Inu-Yasha gave an indignant snort.

"What kind of weakling do you take me for, wench?"

"Oh Inu-Yasha," Kagome said in a placating voice, "You're not a weakling, you just have sensitive nose. Besides, who will protect me if you aren't there?" Inu-Yasha blushed. Throttle gave a light chuckle and shook his head. That girl really knew how to manipulate that poor boy.

"I think I have a solution, though you may have to sacrifice your dignity." She left the room a returned shortly with a pair of swimming nose plugs. The mice all snorted with laughter. Kagome took one and fixed it on to Shippou, who didn't seem too happy about it. Charley handed the other to Inu-Yasha. He quirked an eyebrow at her, but took it and shoved it inside his Kimono.

The conversation trailed off, but the dog demon was no longer listening. He had grown accustomed to the sounds of engines, as Kagome called them. But something about the sounds around him now was unnerving. It was too quiet, and in the distance he could pick up a sound he had never heard before. It was like the engines but deeper and more airy. Lifting his head he looked down the street towards the source of the sound. Something shinny, like a well-polished sword, caught his eye. They looked like vehicles, that was another of Kagome's words, only different some how. He decided it was best to ask.

"Oi, wench. What are those?" He called over the conversation going on around him. Everyone looked out the bay door as he indicated. 

"Those look like Limburger's goon, but what is that on their buggies?" Vinnie answered, then squinted, "And where is Grease-brain?"

"Probably still cowering somewhere." Modo offered.

Throttle pulled his helmet on, palmed on the screen, and zoomed in for a closer look. The buggies were definitely covered in some sort of metal domes, with only a rectangle cut out with enough room to see out of in the front, and a seam where the door would open on the sides. He watched as his helmet's computer analyzed it. After a minute the word 'Plutarkian Steel' blinked across his vision, as the goons in the background readied their weapons.

"MOVE!" He yelled. Bikes, humans, mice, and demons all ran for the cover of a side room without question. However, in her hurry to get herself and Shippou, who was in her arms, to safety, Kagome tripped over the book that lay before them. Her and Shippou crashed painfully to the ground as the goons started shooting.

"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha turned and ran back to her. He cupped her body to his own, Shippou between them, and his back towards the approaching danger. If he had planned to just jump to safety, his plan was mistimed. Inu-Yasha just had enough time to shield Shippou and Kagome before the lasers began to hit. Everyone else was helpless but to watch as the three children, along with everything else in the garage, were bombarded with laser fire. Not one of them even cried out. 


	4. Or More

****

Misoa CG: I don't mind the hugging, it's the suffocating that gets. By the way Kouga: Yes. Sesshoumaru: No, but gets a metion.

****

Ayanna Wildfire: I'm glad you are enjoying it. The answer to this question is this chapter. Enjoy! ^_^ 

**__**

The Biker Mice Meet Dog Boy

Chapter 4

…Or More

"Oh mama…" Modo breathed.

"They were just kids…" Charley sounded on the verge of tears. The mice, bikes, and humans where trapped inside a side room of the garage and could only watch as the garage was assaulted by Limburger's goons. Somewhere among the laser fire, dust, and smoke; Inu-Yasha, Kagome, and Shippou were trapped.

"Miroku, we have to do something!" Sango yelled. The priest nodded and, before the mice could stop him, dashed out of the room into the main garage. 

"Air Rip!" He pulled the rosary from around his right hand and thrust it out in front of himself. Everything, that wasn't nailed down, with in 100ft in front of him began to gravitate towards and be sucked into his out stretched palm. The dust, smoke, debris, and most importantly, the laser fire were all pulled in. This left the scene of Inu-Yasha, Kagome, and Shippou kneeling, several feet behind him, on the floor in a pool of blood at least three feet in diameter. Most of the blood seemed to belong to Inu-Yasha, who had taken the attack full in the back to protect the two smaller forms wrapped tightly in his arms. The back of his Kimono was a deadly shade of red and even the ends of his long silver-white hair dripped with the life giving liquid.

"Sango, help me!" Miroku screamed, "I can't keep this up much longer!" The huntress rushed out of the room pulling the giant boomerang from her back. With an all mighty throw sent the weapon spinning through the air, bending or snapping any gun it came in contact with. It returned to her and she caught it with one hand, the force causing her to slip back a few feet. With the guns dispatched, Miroku placed the rosary back around his hand, closing the Air Rip.

"You Bastards!" Called a deadly calm voice. All attention was pulled back to Inu-Yasha, who was not only alive, but also standing. Kagome and Shippou sat where he had left them, neither looked hurt. Inu-Yasha's hand went to his sword. The look on his face as he staggered forward was twisted beyond rage. "You fucking bastards are going to pay for that. Miroku, Sango, get out of the way!" He all but growled the command and the two humans had enough sense to do as he said. He drew the sword, which changed from a rusty old katana to the giant fang, and held it in front of him.

"Kaze no Kizu!" Inu-Yasha called out as he swung the sword in a diagonal arch. As he did the blade lit up with a golden light, and released ten or twelve matching flaxen arches. The light blades shot forward slicing through anything and everything in their path. When the blades had faded from existence all that remained of Limburger's goon squad were hunks of metal and smoldering flesh lain on bloodied streets. The scenery that surrounded the massacre was torn beyond repair, ripped and riddled with deep cuts as if some great monster had sunken it's claws deep into the earth.

The demon responsible was still standing; his sword embedded in the asphalt at his feet. His every breath came as nothing more then a chest-vibrating growl. He teeth were bared, his eyes narrowed, his ears back. Every muscle in his body was tense with exertion. Blood was still coming from his back in a steady flow, though slower then before.

"Inu-Yasha…" Kagome's voice was just above a whisper. The demon looked over his shoulder at her, seeming to check her for injuries. Then his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell forward. The sword clattered to the floor as it transformed once again into the rusty katana.

************************************************************

Throttle stood behind the couch, taking in the scene before him. Charley and Vinnie were helping Sango mix some sort of herbs. Modo was playing with Shippou and Kirara, helping to relax the young child. Miroku was sitting on the floor meditating. Kagome was seated in the couch with Inu-Yasha's head resting in her lap. Tears stained her cheeks as she soothingly ran her fingers through her savior's hair. The top half of the demon's body was covered in bandages, with his Kimono top covering him for warmth. The boy's breath came in slow and shallow, just as it had been for the past few hours.

Throttle marveled at the boy and at the same time felt so sorry for the girl. He had seen enough war and suffering to know that this kid couldn't possibly live through his injuries, it was really only a matter of time. But this boy had willingly sacrificed himself to save Kagome, then with the last of his strength had killed those who sought to hurt her. He looked sympathetically at Kagome as she pulled her hand from Inu-Yasha's hair to wipe her eyes.

"Don't stop…" Inu-Yasha's voice caught every one off guard.

"Inu-Yasha…?" Kagome asked in a shaky, unsure voice.

"What is it wench?" he asked opening one golden eye to gaze up at her.

"Are you…How are you feeling?" she choked out.

"I'd be better if you'd get these damned bandages off me. I haven't taken a good breath in over an hour." He opened the other eye, but still looked rather drowsy.

"I hate to break this to you kid," Throttle said, finally getting over the shock that the kid was awake, "But you've been torn up pretty badly. Those bandages will have to stay on for a while." He kept the part about not thinking the kid would live to himself.

"Feh!" Inu-Yasha replied and to the tune of the protesting mice and Charley, sat up. With a quick swipe of his clawed hands, the bloodied bandages fell to the floor in shreds. The Mice and Charley's jaws hit the floor with a collective clunk. There wasn't a mark on him. The boy's back should have been Swiss Cheese, but instead it was smooth and perfect as if nothing had happened. The only remains of the event were patches of dried blood. He tilted his head towards Charley, "I need a bath." The poor woman could only point him towards the bathroom at the end of the hall.

"Come on," Kagome said taking his hand in hers and leading him in the indicated direction, "I'll show you how to work a shower." 

"Modo-chan?" Shippou asked. Modo didn't seem to hear the little child right in front of him. "Modo-chan!?" Shippou called out a little more insistently and pulled on his ear for emphasis.

"Huh? What is it lil' bro?" Modo answered as he came out of his shocked silence.

"What is that beeping sound?" Modo tilted his head to listen. Indeed there was a beeping sound coming up from the garage bay.

"Sounds like Lil' Hoss is callin'."

"Lil' Hoss?" Shippou asked.

"That's my bike. Come on, Ah'll introduce ya." Modo said picking up the tiny fox demon and heading down stairs.

"How the Hell!!!!" Vinnie asked, "He should… He was… We saw… All the…?"

"Inu-Yasha is a demon." Miroku said without opening an eye and sounding as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "His body's ability to take punishment and recover afterwards is much greater then that of a normal human."

"Hey Bros," Modo called up from the garage, "We're gettin' a message from Stoker." The two mice, Charley, and the curious kids from the feudal era quickly joined him around the purple/blue fat-boy. Modo had set Shippou on the seat as the group leaned over to look at the small screen. A slightly aged brown furred, chocolate haired mouse with a rather Vinnie-ish smile grinned up at them.

"Hey Bros." Stoker greeted. This had the effect of causing Shippou, Sango, and Miroku to scramble backwards babbling about moving, talking paintings. Stoker cocked a confused eyebrow.

"I'll explain later." Throttle sighed.

"Ok… any way… I got those supplies you bros requested, mostly anyway. But it was the best we could do."

"We?" Vinnie asked.

"Hi Uncle Modo!" A cream furred skunk striped haired mouse of about 19 said popping into the picture.

"Rimfire!" Modo exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"The crates are heavy, and the old man needed help." The young mouse replied in a mocking voice.

"Like I need a hole in my head!" Stoker snapped and pushed Rimfire away from the screen, "Any way, we are about an hour out and need a place to land. Is the field ok?"

"Yeah, it should be empty." Throttle replied.

"What is with the kids?" He asked motioning to Shippou, who leapt to hide behind Modo when the 'painting' looked at him. Modo chuckled softly and gave the kit a tender pat on the head.

"Believe it or not, these kids are Limburger's latest plan to knock us off." Vinnie answered with a bemused smirk. Stoker quirked an eyebrow.

"Getting' a bit desperate is he?" Stoker laughed.

"Not as much as one would think…" Throttle said softly. "Anyway see you in an hour or so." Stoker nodded and the screen blinked off. 


	5. The Plutarkian Plan

****

Saiyin-girl-cheetah: Thanks. ^_^

****

Misao CG: Your excitable aren't you…? Oh well I'm still glad you are enjoying the story so much.

****

Nova S: That's a lot of questions! Normally I would answer them but that would be giving away the story. So keep reading.

****

Stormy1x2: Hee hee, if you like that you'll love this.

****

Ayanna Wildfire: You're right Carbine's appearance could only end in Miroku's death. ^_^; 

**__**

The Biker Mice Meet Dog Boy

Chapter 5

The Plutarkian Plan

Limburger groaned as he listened to the report of the morning's attack. It wasn't like he needed to; he had witnessed the event from his office window. Greasepit and Karbunkle stood before him awaiting his order. Limburger, however, just slumped forward in frustration.

"Might I make a suggestion your over ripeness?" Karbunkle hissed on seeing his boss' defeated expression.

"You might, but it best be good." Limburger replied into the desk.

"Well you're pleasantly plumpness, The boy is a demon. He possesses many superhuman attributes, making his defeat by a normal mortal an impossibility."

"Get to the POINT!" 

"Perhaps to beat a demon, we need a demon." Karbunkle finished quickly. Limburger's head snapped up as if he had suddenly been struck with an idea.

"That's it! To beat a demon, we need a demon! I am a genius!"

"Duh, Boss…" Karbunkle silenced the greasy goon with cuff to the ear.

"But of course you are your chunky cheeseiness." The demented doctor replied, "I'll get to it right away!"

***************************************************

The two groups watched as the blue green space ship came in for a perfect landing in the middle of Quigley field. Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku stared wide-eyed into the sky as the ship descended. Kirara sat impassively on Sango's shoulder while Shippou sat on Kagome's shoulder. The mice smiled at the amazed expressions on all the kids' faces. 

"That's incredible!" Kagome said unable to hide the excitement in her voice.

"Wench, this is your time. You have no reason to be amazed!" Inu-Yasha snorted, never taking his eyes off the flying contraption.

"That may be so but I don't see alien spacecrafts…well, ever. It's a new experience for me too."

"Feh!" He snorted in reply as the door to the ship hissed open. Out stepped two mice; one young male and one older male. The older male stretched his arms over his head and took a deep breath. The young male rushed forward and threw his arms around Modo's neck. 

"Hey bros!" Stoker greeted.

"Hey Coach!" Vinnie greeted back as he gave the older mouse a playful punch in the arm. "How ya holdin' up?"

"Good." Stoker replied as he returned the punch, "You?"

"Cool as ever." Vinnie replied giving the older mouse another punch, this time to the gut.

"Lady Kagome," Miroku asked as they watched the exchange, "Do all people greet each other this way in your time?"

"No…They don't." Kagome answered a little in shock. The two wild mice finally stopped beating on each other when Stoker slapped Vinnie on the back hard enough to send the white furred mouse face first into the dirt. Stoker walked past him, laughing out a friendly insult as he past, straight towards Inu-Yasha and Co. Instinctively the dog demon stepped in front of Kagome in a protective manner. If this guy planned on greeting Kagome in such a violent way he had another thing coming. 

"Name's Stoker." The mouse said as he put his hand out to Inu-Yasha. The half demon looked at the hand, then to the mouse, and back again. He was a little surprised when Kagome appeared at his side and took the hand and shook it.

"I'm Kagome. Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine." Stoker said and kissed her hand. Kagome blushed and retracted her hand before her guardian got ruffled. "And you are?" Stoker prompted Inu-Yasha with his hand extended.

"Inu-Yasha." The half demon replied but did not offer his hand. He had no intention of letting this guy kiss or punch him. Stoker frowned and dropped his hand.

"Don't take it personal Coach." Throttle said as he clapped his hand on to Stoker's back, "These kids, except Kagome, are from Feudal Japan. They really don't understand the gesture." He turned to Inu-Yasha and Co. "This is Stoker. The leader of the Freedom Fighters back on Mars."

"And this is my nephew Rimfire." Modo cut in as he and the aforementioned younger mouse stepped up.

"Stoker, Rimfire; This is Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara." Throttle introduced. Each of the kids gave a deep bow as they were introduced, except Inu-Yasha who did little more then give a quick and slight incline of his head. 

"Nice to meet you!" Stoker greeted and slapped Inu-Yasha on the back hard enough to send Modo face down. The dog demon didn't even flinch, then began to growl.

"Inu-Yasha, he's trying to be friendly." Kagome interjected before the situation could get ugly. Inu-Yasha gave her a surprised look then returned Stoker's gesture; sending the older mouse into the dirt a good ten yards away. Stoker turned to look at him in shock. "Some times Inu-Yasha doesn't know his own strength…" She apologized sheepishly.

"No Shit." Stoker snorted as he stood to dust off his clothes.

Rimfire decided he didn't want to know, or be greeted in such a way, so turned his attention to the small child on Kagome's shoulder. He gave Shippou a bright smile.

"Hey, Kid. You like magic?" Shippou's eyes went big and he jumped into Rimfire's arms.

"You can do magic?!"

"Sure can." Rimfire said proudly and set Shippou on the ground and kneeling with him. He raised both his hands and showed the young child the front and back. "Nothing in my hands. But what is this in your ear?" He reached to the side of Shippou's head and pulled his hand back with the quarter he had 'pulled' from Shippou's ear. Rimfire beamed at the child and waited for the amazed reaction.

"That's it?" Shippou asked unimpressed, "That's cheap, the coin was in your hand."

"You know that one do you…" Rimfire said with a bit of embarrassment.

"I'll show you some real magic." Shippou announced proudly. Rimfire gave him a patient smile and settled himself for the 'amazing' trick he was about to be witness to. Shippou dug around in his little vest for a minute before coming up with a tiny, old fashioned-looking top. He threw the top into the air so that it landed on Inu-Yasha's head, spinning. Almost instantly the tiny top grew bigger then Modo. Inu-Yasha crashed into the ground with an enraged growl and the mice's eyes nearly popped out of their heads.

"You stupid fucking Kitsune!" The dog demon roared and swiped the top from his head. The top hit the ground in its tiny form. Shippou 'eep'ed and jumped onto Kagome's shoulder. "You little fucking coward. You play one of your stupid tricks and then run to Kagome to protect you."

"Inu-Yasha calmed down, it was just a joke." Kagome said calmly, "Shippou you know better then to do that to Inu-Yasha. Now apologize."

"I'm sorry." Shippou said and hung his head.

"Feh! You should be." Inu-Yasha snorted.

"How did you do that?" Rimfire asked picking up the top and examining it for some sort of answer.

"Kitsune are experts in magic." Shippou answered proudly.

"Kitsune?" Rimfire asked.

"Fox Demon."

"Demon." Stoker said in disbelief. "You are a demon?"

"Not hardly. A real demon, like me, can do more then some stupid tricks." Inu-Yasha snorted.

"At least I'm a full demon and not some stupid half breed!" Shippou retorted. Inu-Yasha bopped the smaller demon on the head and was promptly sat by Kagome. The girl sighed and crossed her arms as Inu-Yasha let forth his usual string of curses.

"Ok…" Stoker said in a bit of bewilderment as he looked at the demon with his face in the dirt, "Let's get the stuff unloaded so we can heckle Carbine when she says we are taking too long."

"Is she still as much of a bitch as I remember?" Throttle inquired as the mice headed for the ship and the cargo there in.

"As always." Stoker replied coolly. They made their way into the ship to find a large, metal crate. The crate was full of bike parts, ammunition, power cells for lasers, and the like. The four younger mice each took a side and, with some effort, lifted it. Stoker guided them out the door, where they set the crate in the grass of the field.

"Now to get it to the board…" Stoker thought out loud, "We can hook the bikes up to it and drag it I guess."

"Inu-Yasha, why don't you help them?" Kagome asked. Inu-Yasha had pried himself from the ground and was sitting next to her in the grass, looking grumpy.

"Feh! Why should I?" He snorted in response. Kagome pulled up her ever present, over sized backpack and began to rummage through it. After a minute or so she came out with a huge candy bar.

"How does a King size Chocolate bar sound?" She asked holding the candy just out of his reach. Inu-Yasha sized up his options, then leapt over to the crate. He lifted it easily onto his shoulder and looked over to the rather surprised looking mice.

"Where do you want it?" Throttle pointed dumbly to the scoreboard. Inu-Yasha cleared the distance in two agile leaps.

"Strong kid…" Stoker said in disbelief. 

"That's nothin'." Modo chimed in, "This mornin' he cut through Plutarkian steel." If it was possible Stoker and Rimfire's eyes got even bigger as the half demon leapt down next to Kagome and received his chocolate bar. The leader of the Freedom Fighters shook his head and approached the two kids.

"Ummm…Inu-Yasha, would you ever consider joining the Freedom Fighters?"

"What the fuck are Freedom Fighters?" Inu-Yasha asked as he licked the chocolate from his clawed fingers.

"Well," Stoker said sitting down next to them as the rest of the group gathered round; some sat, some stood, and Miroku got knocked senseless for, once again, grabbing Sango's ass. "We are a group of rebels that fight the Plutarkians back on Mars."

"What are Plutarkians, Stoker-sama?" Kagome asked politely. Stoker looked a little surprised.

"Limburger is a Plutarkian," Throttle provided.

"He wears a mask that makes him look human though." Vinnie added.

"Too bad it can't keep out the stink." Rimfire snorted.

"There ain't no way to do that." Modo replied.

"Anyway, The Plutarkians used up all their own natural resources so they go around and buy up other planets and strip mine them." Stoker continued. "They get it done by paying off the government to send the army in other directions while they work. And they don't just take resources either. All captives become slaves or experiments, some times both." He said bitterly.

"It is not our war to fight, Stoker-jijii." Inu-Yasha said simply. Kagome rolled her eyes (A/N: jijii is a suffix that is equivalent to 'old fart').

"Yeah, well, it's only a matter of time." Stoker said with a shrug as he leaned back in the grass, "Earth is next on their hit list."

"Kagome, what is Strip Mining?" Shippou asked innocently from the girl's lap. Kagome took a moment to decide how to explain it in terms her feudal friends would understand. 

"Say there is a mountain with jade in it. If they want to mine it they dig a hole in the side to get inside, but if they strip mine they level the whole mountain down flat." Kagome explained. Shippou's eyes got big.

"But what about all the trees, and demons, and people, and animals that live on the mountain?"

"They lose their homes." Kagome answered sadly.

"That's terrible!" Sango said indignantly, "We have to do something!"

"Don't worry about it Sango," Kagome soothed, "It is going to be happening in my world, not yours."

"What kind of experiments?" Inu-Yasha asked, suddenly very serious. He had argued the point of Kagome staying with him too many times to pass up a really good reason for her to stay; besides once they completed the jewel he would need a new excuse, not that that one ever worked very well in the first place. Stoker frowned and sat up.

"Take limbs and replace then with mechanical ones mostly. Trying to make the ultimate warrior. I lost my tail." He flicked the appendage to demonstrate, "Modo lost his arm, Throttle his eyes, and Vinnie got half his face taken off."

"And you will lose much more then that my friends," All heads snapped around to see Limburger standing on the lip of the stadium looking rather smug. "Once my newest employee is done with you." The two groups were on their feet in an instant as he raised a small walky-talky to his lips and spoke a soft command in to it. Kagome grabbed on to Inu-Yasha's shirt.

"I sense shards coming this way, and fast." Inu-Yasha growled and drew his sword.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Just you let you all know I really don't like Carbine and I think Throttle could do a lot better. I was going to include her in all this, but as Ayanna Wildfire pointed out- Miroku would probably get killed for his lecherous behavior.


	6. To Love Kagome

****

Misao CG: Yes, he is. And thank you. ^__^

****

Nova S: Hee hee. Limburger should read more carefully. I don't mind questions, I just couldn't answer them and not give away the story.

****

Ayanna Wildfire: I'm glad you are enjoying it. I can still call him Vinnie! ^_^;

**__**

The Biker Mice Meet Dog Boy

Chapter 6

To Love Kagome

As the group on the field watched a whirlwind of dust made it's way from outside Limburger tower to the field at an unreal speed. The Whirlwind came to an abrupt stop on the midlevel of the stadium leaving a teenage boy of about 17 in its wake. The boy had long black hair, pulled into a high ponytail with a piece of leather, and cool blue, oval eyes that lacked any definite pupils. He was dress with fur around his waist, forearms, and shins. There was also fur on the shoulder pads of his chest-covering armor. Around his forehead was a band of leather, his feet were bare, and there was a katana at his hip. The group also noted his clawed hands, wolf tail, and pointed elf-like ears.

"Now my boy," Limburger cooed calmly, "These are the one who possess the jewel you seek. Kill them and you can keep it to present to your love. Start with the human girls, and remember I want to the heads of the mice." This statement made Limburger the recipient of some very odd looks, both from his newest henchman and Inu-Yasha and Co. 

"Feh!" Inu-Yasha snorted, "If Kouga ever raised a hand to hurt Kagome I'd eat my sword." The dog demon growled, "And it's not like the wimpy wolf could…" Kouga landed on his head, cutting off the rest of the sentence with a mouth full of dirt. The wolf demon then stepped up to Kagome and grabbed her hand.

"Kagome, my love, let me apologize for leaving you with this filthy dog-turd. You are my woman and I should be the one to protect you."

"That's very sweet Kouga," Kagome said trying to take back her hand, "But Inu-Yasha is doing a great job protecting me."

"She is not your woman!" Inu-Yasha roared as he inserted himself between them.

"Oh and you think she would go for a disgusting half-breed like you, when she could have a real wolf like me."

"Uh, boys?" Kagome said.

"I'm going to rip your fucking throat out!" Inu-Yasha snarled.

"Like you could!" Kouga countered with a crack of his knuckles. Both demons slid back into fighting stances, giving Kagome just enough room to insert herself between them.

"Get out of the way Kagome." Inu-Yasha instructed.

"While you boys are busy insulting each other and deciding my life for me, the man who wants to kill me and is our only way home is getting away." She pointed out calmly. Sure enough Limburger had made a hasty exit and was now several blocks away.

"No one threatens the life of my woman and get away with it." Kouga snarled.

"Kouga you dumbass, you can't kill him because he is our only way home." Inu-Yasha snorted, "But that doesn't mean _I_ can't beat him within a inch of his life!"

"Not without me Dog-turd!"

"You can both go as long as you don't beat on each other!" Kagome said in exasperation. The two demons looked at her, then each other, then back at her.

"Fine." They both sighed and took off after the escaping limousine kicking up dust and leaving clothes, fur, hair, and tails blowing in their wake.

"I think they just broke the land speed record…" Rimfire mused after the blurs of black, brown, red, and white.

"Is there anything those kids can't do?" Stoker asked.

"Yeah, grow up." Kagome answered.

"Can I ask what just happened?" Vinnie chimed in.

"That was Kouga. He's a wolf demon and is kind of my…stalker, for lack of a better word. He's not dangerous, just dense."

"Are we just going to sit here and let them have all the fun?" Stoker asked.

"Hell NO." The mice all yelled and whistled for their bikes. The bikes roared past as their respective owners grabbed on.

"Let's Rock!" Throttle started.

"And Ride!" The others finished.

"AWOOOOOO!" Stoker and Vinnie added.

"Kirara!" Sango called and tossed the tiny two-tailed cat into the air. The cat was engulfed in a huge fireball. When the flaming cat hit the ground the fire dissipated leaving a saber fanged, two-tailed, cat large enough for several passengers. The tips of it's two tail and it's soot black paws where still aflame. Sango and Miroku quickly climbed on and took off after the retreating forms.

"That's ok. Shippou and I will just stay here… By our selves… unguarded… we don't mind." Kagome called after them, sarcasm dripping from every word. But the others didn't hear her. "So Shippou, you want to play cards or something?"

"Sure!" Shippou said. He reached into his little vest and pulled out a leaf. With a small pop and a puff of smoke the leaf became a deck of playing cards.

"Ah's is hopin' youse ain't getting' too comfy, cause youse is comin' with me." Kagome gulped as she felt the cool barrel of the gun being pressed against her back. 

***************************************************************

"What are those?" Kouga asked as the mice caught up to them.

"They are Mo-toe-sigh-calls." Inu-Yasha said loftily, sticking his nose in the air with the pride of knowing more them Kouga, "They each have 800 horses inside."

"Don't be stupid Dog-turd! There is no way you could get 800 horses in one of those things!" Kouga shot back.

"Well actually…" Rimfire began.

"It's magic." Throttle finished, having tried to explain this concept once already. Rimfire cocked an eyebrow, but didn't say anything when he noticed Kouga give an understanding nod. 

They had closed the distance between themselves and the limousine by now and Inu-Yasha used Kouga's distraction to leap onto the roof of the purple vehicle. With a quick swipe of his claws he tore a hole the roof. Looking in he saw a thing that looked to be made by piecing parts from other animals together. He growled, this wasn't what he was looking for. Angrily he hit the thing with enough force to knock out a horse and listened to it… squeal with delight? Frustrated he pulled the thing from behind the round thing it was sitting before and threw it over his shoulder. The thing squealed again, something about its life being complete, just before colliding with a building. The limo, now sans driver, careened out of control and into a lamppost.

Inu-Yasha landed on his feet several meters away. He turned to see Kouga rip the door from its hinges and pulled the over sized businessman from the car. It was then that Inu-Yasha noticed the distinct lack of smell. The last time he had been this close to the pompous carp he had passed out with in seconds. This time his nose barely even tingled, the smell was there but it was old and faint. Kouga seemed to notice this as well. With a growl he ripped 'Limburger's' head off, sending white fluff in all direction. The mice pulled to a stop.

"Looks like the old cheese rind had a contingency plan." The tan furred mouse said coolly.

"What is this stuff?" Miroku asked, sliding from Kirara's back to pick up one of the pieces of fluff. The mice where too shocked by the now very dangerous looking cat to answer.

"Where is Kagome?" Inu-Yasha asked. Everyone froze.

"Umm…well…" Miroku said, "Usually you carry her…so we didn't think…" a tiny cry interrupted him. Inu-Yasha looked down. At his feet a tiny red mushroom with white spots sprouted from a crack in the pavement. It had big scared looking eyes and was crying.

"Shit!!!!" Inu-Yasha cursed and took off back towards the stadium.

"What the hell?" Stoker asked. 

"Shippou's warning mushrooms." Miroku said sagely, picking the tiny squirming fungus and raising it for all to see, "Something has happened to Lady Kagome."

"WHAT!!!" Kouga screamed and took off in much the same fashion as Inu-Yasha. Everyone else followed.

******************************************************

They arrived back at the stadium to find Shippou on the ground, out cold, and Inu-Yasha crawling around in the grass on all fours with his nose to the ground. The mice all had to stifle laughter at the dog demon; it only got harder when he stopped to think and scratched his ear, with his foot no less. 

"Where is she dog-turd!" Kouga demanded.

"Shut up wimpy wolf!" Inu-Yasha shot back before returning to sniffing the ground. After a moment he stopped, sniffed the ground again, and then growled. Without another word he was off again, leaving everyone eating dust. 

"What did he find to make him so angry?" Rimfire asked. Throttle leaned down and ran two fingers through some black goop stuck on the grass. He rubbed the goop between his fingers and thumb as he studied it.

"I'd say our old buddy Greasepit has a death wish." He mused.

***********************************************************

Inu-Yasha crashed through the window of Limburger's office. He was so mad he didn't even notice the smell. Turning around he search for the portly entrepreneur, but the office was empty.

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!" He roared in frustration.

"Now, now, my dear boy. There is no need for such language." Limburger purred. Inu-Yasha spun around to face what looked like a giant television. Limburger smiled down at him with obvious enjoyment. All the dog demon's instincts told him to rip into the figure before him, but he remembered what Kagome had said about televisions not really having people in them. Limburger continued undaunted by the angry glare Inu-Yasha was sending him.

"Your precious girlfriend is safe and unhurt," He stepped aside to reveal Kagome in a cage hung over a giant caldron boiling with something green and nasty looking, "and will remain that way provided…" Limburger let his sentence trail off.

"Provided what?" Inu-Yasha spat back.

"Provided, that you, my dear demon, bring me the heads of the Biker Mice." 


	7. Trust

****

Nova S: Yes, using Rin to manipulate Sesshoumaru would be a very bad idea on Limburger's part. One of the reasons I didn't place Sess directly in this fic was because his way of doing things could only end in the death of a main character.

****

Misao CG: Yeah, but I'm sure Charley is just grateful to be out of this one. Sess gets his mention in the next chapter. 

**__**

The Biker Mice Meet Dog Boy

Chapter 7

Trust

Charley arrived at the stadium to a rather interesting scene. Sango was holding an unconscious Shippou in her lap with Kirara on her shoulder. Modo was leaning over them seeing if he could do anything to help. Throttle, Vinnie, Stoker and Rimfire where bouncing plans off each other. Miroku was doing his best to calm a black haired boy she didn't know and the white haired boy and black haired girl where conspicuously missing.

"Hey guys what happened?"

"Dog-turd took off without telling us." Kouga spat the reply.

"Umm, Charley this is Kouga. He's a… friend of theirs." Throttle answered, "As far as what happened: We had a run in with Limburger and when we got back Shippou was unconscious and Kagome was gone. We suspect Greasepit, but we won't know for sure until the kid wakes up. Of course Inu-Yasha ran off to find her on his own."

"Hey, he's coming around." Sango announced. Everyone turned their attention to the tiny demon as he stirred and opened his eyes.

"Where is Kagome!" Kouga demanded as soon as Shippou had managed to sit up, holding his head in his tiny hands.

"That greasy guy took her. Something about bait I think."

"Where did he take her!" Kouga barked, everyone else rolled their eyes.

"I was a little preoccupied being unconscious, sorry." Shippou spat back. Kouga growled.

"We have to get her back!" He snapped at the mice.

"We will." Throttle said raising his hands in a pacifying gesture.

"It's taken care of." Everyone looked up to find Inu-Yasha standing on the lip of the stadium. He looked different somehow; his eyes seem to have gone cold, his ears where abnormally still, and his hand was resting on the hilt of his sword. "I know how to get Kagome back." He leapt into the air and landed between the two groups. "He will trade Kagome for their lives." The mice's eyes got big, they had already seen what Inu-Yasha could do and had no desire to be on the receiving end.

"You can't be serious." Charley snapped stepping in his face. Inu-Yasha growled.

"I must agree with Lady Charley," Miroku said, "There must be another way."

"There isn't. Now move wench!" Charley didn't budge.

"Do you really think this will work. Limburger is a master of deception. He'll do or say anything to get his way. What? You think just because you do as he asks he'll let her go, no questions asked."

"Why wouldn't he, bitch?" Inu-Yasha snorted.

"Oh, I don't know…maybe because he's the bad guy!" Charley came back. Inu-Yasha growled. "Look dog boy you are a killing machine, Limburger isn't going to just let you slip through his fingers. Once you finish this task he'll have one more for you, then one more, and so on and so on. You're never going to get her back unless you let us help you."

"Feh! I'm only telling you to move one last time bitch." Inu-Yasha warned as he drew his sword. Shippou jumped into his head and bit down on his ear.

"You big jerk! Leave them alone." Inu-Yasha reached up and pulled the Kitsune from his head by the tail and threw him back to Sango. Turning his attention back to the mice and human he raised his sword.

"What is Kagome going to think!!!!" Shippou yelled, as the sword made it's deadly arch.

******************************************************

Inu-Yasha jumped into the office window with a lumpy, blood soaked bag slung over his shoulder. Limburger was patiently waiting for him leaning casually on his desk. The dog demon covered his sensitive nose and growled. 

"Where's Kagome?" Were the first words out of his mouth.

"Right where you left her my boy, safe and sound." Limburger pressed a button on a remote. The large screen flickered on to show Kagome still in a cage over a boiling caldron of green goop.

"Let her go!" he snarled.

"My dear, dear boy, you must understand. As you where in alliance with the mice up until just a short time ago, I have no reason to trust you. First you will show me the dead mice then I will release the dear girl."

"Feh! I trust you about as far as that stupid Kitsune can throw you. I want to speak to her face to face first." Inu-Yasha replied.

"Of course my dear boy, of course. You know you may have a future in business with that attitude." Limburger cooed.

"Shut the fuck up and take me to Kagome!" Limburger nodded and pressed a button on his desk. Instantly the floor under both their feet slide down. Inu-Yasha growled as they descended into Karbunkle's lab. Over in a corner was Kagome, looking a bit distressed as she leaned against the bars of her cage with her knees to her chest.

"Kagome?" Inu-Yasha called. Her head snapped up and she looked up at him.

"Inu-Yasha, you came for me!" She said getting to her knees and grasping the bars. 

"Feh! Of course I came you stupid girl! How am I suppose to find the shards without you?" He snorted a reply. Kagome pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Now my boy, let's see the price of her ransom." Limburger purred as he moved to a control panel and resting his hand on a large lever. Inu-Yasha glared at him for a moment before upending the bag. Kagome gasped as the heads of the five mice and one human woman rolled across the floor, their eyes glazed and unseeing.

"You didn't…Oh Inu-Yasha how could you? They were our friends!" Kagome yelled down at him, tears filling her eyes.

"No crying! I did this for you, you ungrateful bitch!" he shouted back.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" And Inu-Yasha obediently kissed the ground.

"YOU BITCH!!!!!!!!! Get your ass down here NOW!"

"Oh like I WANT to be up here!" She yelled back, "SIT!"

"BITCH!" Inu-Yasha pried his face off the floor and growled, "Let her down, now, you fucking bastard!" Limburger stood and looked calmly at the enraged demon.

"Well my boy, you see there are a few other matters I would like cleared up." Inu-Yasha growled and advanced on him with a dangerous glint in his eyes, "Uh uh." Limburger cooed, "You see this lever is connected to the cage your frisky female is currently residing in. If you do anything to me and she will be taking a nice dip."

"You bastard! You lied to me!" The dog demon ground out.

"I am a villain. It is what I do." Limburger stated simply. He opened his mouth to continue when a strong arm wrapped around his throat and pulled him away from the control panel. Limburger found himself being held off the ground by a very alive Modo.

"Ya know, lyin' ain't nice." The mouse snorted.

"But…how…I …but…" the fish sputtered incoherently. With Limburger's hand off the lever, Inu-Yasha leapt up to the cage. He landed on the roof and, with a quick swipe of his clawed hand, ripped the bars off one of the sides. He reached in a pulled Kagome out by one wrist.

"Sometimes I don't think you trust me, bitch." He snorted, still holding her suspended over the edge of the cage. He smirked at her frown before tossing her over his shoulder and on to his back. With an agile leap he landed back on the ground and set her on her feet. The rest of the mice had gathered, with Rimfire holding Karbunkle at gunpoint. Greasepit was no where to be found.

"But how?" Kagome asked, looking between the alive Modo and the Modo head on the ground.

"What can I say," Inu-Yasha smirked as he stepped on the head on the ground. It popped and disappeared in a wisp of smoke, "Sometimes that Kitsune brat has uses."

"Now cheese breath," Throttle cooed, "These kids need a ride home, and we are here to make sure they get it."

"Of course, doctor, if you please." Limburger said coolly.

"Don't try anything funny or…" Rimfire let his sentence trail off dangerously. 

"The ray gun and the book." Karbunkle squeaked and pointed to the items on the desk. Throttle rolled his bike over to the desk, picked up the book, which he stuffed into his vest, and lashed the gun to the back of his bake with his tail.

"Nice doin' business with ya." Stoker laughed as Limburger and Karbunkle were turned loose. By turned loose, he meant of course thrown across the room. "Let's get these kids home."

"One last thing to clean up." Inu-Yasha said with a crack of his knuckles. Limburger and Karbunkle's eyes grew big; this didn't sound good.

"Let it go Sweetheart," Vinnie cut in, "We know better ways to torment cheese gills."

"We'll even let one of you do the honors." Throttle added.

"Feh! Fine." Inu-Yasha snorted and picked up Kagome before looking back at the two villains, "But don't think I won't kill you if I get the chance." He growled. 

The mice exchanged looks. None of them held any great affection for the Plutarkian, but even he didn't deserve to be ripped apart by a demon. Throttle led the way through the wall and out to the street below. Inu-Yasha followed reluctantly, with Kagome on his back. Charley and the feudal era kids met them on the street below.

"How are we getting revenge?" Inu-Yasha asked as soon as his feet touched ground. Kagome slid from his back. Kouga growled but said nothing.

"We're going to blow up the building." Throttle answered.

"Why?" Miroku asked.

"It wouldn't be an adventure if we didn't." Stoker answered with a rather wild grin on his face.

"Feh! I'll just use…"

"Can I do it?" Kagome asked, cutting off Inu-Yasha's statement. Everyone looked at her and shrugged. "Good. I need something to make up for being in a cage for three hours. Kouga hand me my bag." The wolf demon swung the bag from his shoulder as set it at her feet. She opened the top flap and pulled out a bow and quiver of arrows.

"You are going to collapse a building with a bow and arrow…?" Rimfire asked skeptically.

"Yep." Kagome said notching an arrow. The three demons stepped back.

"Sweetheart, don't you want something more…substantial. Like a bazooka?" Vinnie asked. 

"Nope." Kagome answered. She pulled the arrow back to her cheek and a look of absolute concentration took over her face. The dirt at her feet began to stir, then swirl up around her in an unfelt wind. The arrow glowed a bright pink. Kagome released it with a 'twang'. The missile left a train of light all the way to the side of the skyscraper. From where it struck the building began to dissolve to the tune of Limburger and Karbunkle's screams.

"Ah don't even wanna know." Modo said softly. Inu-Yasha gave Kagome a proud smirk.


	8. Heading Home

****

Misao CG: I'm sorry it took so long, I had some things come up. Any way, I'm going out of town for a few days and decided to this before I go. 

**__**

The Biker Mice Meet Dog Boy

Chapter 8

Heading Home

"So can you work it Rimfire?" Stoker asked. The two groups had returned to the garage. Rimfire was busy examining the ray gun. The other mice where standing around the garage watching while Charley was working on Vinnie's bike, attaching the weapon she had been working on, and the kids from the feudal era looked on in various states of interest.

"Well…" Rimfire said turning to gun over to look at it more closely, "I think. But I'd like to try bringing something else out of the book first. Then all I'd have to do was reverse the effect."

"This must be the one they came out of." Throttle, who had been flipping through the book they had taken from Limburger, announced and held it up for everyone to see. Kagome took the book from him and looked at it. The others peered over her shoulder.

"Hey, why does Dog-turd get his name in the title?" Kouga snorted.

"Because I'm the most important." Inu-Yasha replied cockily.

"More importantly Lady Kagome," Miroku said over the beginnings of a snarling match, "Since this is your time and our story is in the past, would this book not tell us the out come of our quest?" The whole group fell silent. Hurriedly Kagome flipped through the story.

"Nothing." She reported. "It has the quest up to the point we were pulled out, then the pages are blank."

"That's probably because you aren't there to have the story written." Rimfire offered as he took the book. "That's why we need to get you back in. Otherwise the events of the past could remain unaltered and the future could be changed." The group of feudal era just blinked at him.

"Feh! Whatever." Inu-Yasha snorted. Rimfire just shook his head and laid the book open on the table.

"Now let's see… who can I bring out of here that won't cause too much trouble…" He flipped the pages and frowned, "How about I say a name and you guys tell me if they would work."

"Ok." Kagome said with a smile.

"Naraku?" Rimfire started.

"That's a good first choice." Shippou snorted, "Let's bring everyone's worst enemy who wants to destroy the world."

"Ok" Rimfire said with a shrug. He flipped around a little more. "Here how about Jakotsu." Inu-Yasha, Kouga, and Miroku gave a collective shudder.

"What's wrong with him?" Vinnie asked quizzically.

"He called all of them sexy." Shippou informed him. The mice all shuddered.

"Ok…Hiten and Manten?" Shippou bolted into Kagome's arms with a high pitched squeal of fear. He huddled into a tiny ball.

"No no no no no no no!" he whimpered

"You ok lil' fella?" Modo asked.

"Hiten and Manten killed his parents." Kagome said softly. The mice all made a silent 'oh'.

"Oi brat." Inu-Yasha said leaning down to him, "I killed them once, I can kill them again." Shippou sniffled and sat up, rubbing his eyes with his tiny hands. He looked up, nodded, and gave Inu-Yasha a weak smile. Kagome gave him a lollypop.

"Kikyo?" Rimfire offered.

"Yeah, bring dog-turd's old girlfriend here. That way me and my woman can…" Kouga was unable to finish the statement because Inu-Yasha knocked him into the opposite wall.

"She is not your women!" Inu-Yasha roared.

"Inu-Yasha sit." (Crash! "Bitch!") Kagome sighed, "Kouga, I'm going to pretend you didn't just suggest bringing in that walking corpse that wants to kill me and steal my soul." The mice just stared at them.

"O…K…" Stoker said after a minute.

"Some one named Hojo is mentioned in passing" Rimfire said trying to change the subject.

"I don't want to clean up the blood." Kagome said with a sigh.

"Dare I ask?" Charley said looking up from her work.

"No, Hojo isn't dangerous. He's a boy that goes to my school, he keeps trying to get me to go on a date with him." Kagome answered.

"What's a date?" Shippou asked.

"I guess you would think of it as courting." Kagome answered.

"WHAT!" Inu-Yasha yelled.

"But…you…" Kouga stammered. "What's so great about him?"

"Hojo happens to be every modern girl's dream. He's handsome, sweet, sensitive, caring, noble, gallant, and chivalrous." The two demons looked like their eyes might be coming out of their heads at any moment, "Unfortunately he's also boring, dense, and I spend all my time in the feudal era. I don't even like him." She finished.

"So why can't we bring him?" Throttle asked.

"Because, as soon as one of these two said something rude or treated me like a possession, Hojo would challenge them to a fight for my honor."

"And I'd rip his fucking head off!" Inu-Yasha said with a crack of his knuckles.

"Ok, let's try a different method." Rimfire said with a sigh, "Do any of you have any family or friends?" The kids looked between themselves.

"Well, I only knew my father." Miroku began, "But he was sucked into his own air rip when I was still very young."

"Kagome is my only family now." Shippou said softly, pausing to stare at his lollypop.

"Naraku killed my pack." Kouga said looking to the side.

"Naraku had my whole village destroyed and is using a Shikon shard to manipulate my dead brother's body." Sango said looking at her lap.

"My Family is all in modern Tokyo." Kagome replied, "And I doubt they are in that book."

"I have a half-brother…" Inu-Yasha began.

"Thank God!" Rimfire said, "What's his name?"

"But bringing Sesshoumaru would be a bad idea." The dog demon finished.

"Come on, He's your brother." Modo prompted.

"He's my half-brother and that's one half too many!" Inu-Yasha snapped back

"Uh…" Kagome laughed softly, "Inu-Yasha and his brother have a rather… homicidal relationship." The mice's eyes all went big.

"Ho… homicidal?" Rimfire stuttered, "It really can't be that bad."

"It is." Inu-Yasha confirmed, "And he's missing the arm to prove it." He added with an arrogant smirk.

"Ya cut off your own brother's arm!?" Modo asked wide-eyed.

"Yeah so? He was trying to kill me and Kagome." Inu-Yasha snorted, "He put out my eye and put a hole through my stomach. So we're even."

"Umm…you're not missing an eye and a hole in your stomach would be fatal." Stoker pointed out.

"Feh! Maybe to you, but I healed." Inu-Yasha shrugged. Stoker and Rimfire both looked at him like he was crazy. The other three mice just shook their heads in dismay.

"Miss Charley ma'am, do you have a library card?" Rimfire asked.

"Sure." Charley replied going to retrieve her purse, "Why?"

"I'm going to go get a safer book. Like something by Stephen King, or Silence of the Lambs." Rimfire replied.

*************************************************************

"All right I think I've got this thing figured out." Rimfire said laying the book on the garage floor and opening it to the first blank page. "Just stand over the book and I can zap you all in at once." Inu-Yasha and Co. shrugged and crowded around the book. Rimfire pointed the gun at them and adjusted a few dials.

"Bye everyone." Kagome waved and smiled. The mice and Charley waved back.

"Thank you for the candy." Shippou called and waved.

"See ya kids." Stoker said. "If you ever change your minds about joining the Freedom Fighters, just say the word."

"Ready?" Rimfire asked. They all nodded and Rimfire pushed a button. The group was incased in a bright light that seemed to be sucked into the book on the floor. When the light had faded completely Throttle stepped up and retrieved the book. Carefully he flipped the pages. All the pages had words on them; he smiled.

"Looks like they made it." He announced.

"Good." Modo said and put his fist through the ray gun.

"So…What now?" Vinnie asked.

"Any body up for some hotdogs and root beer?" Stoker asked.

"Sure," Rimfire replied, "As long as they aren't part demon."


End file.
